Love, Tears and Laughter
by stan-n-kenny-r-mine
Summary: StanxWendy, KennyxHeidi and KylexBebe, will be quite long. Very romancie and luvie duvie, its gonna be really sweet hehe. Enjoy xx P.S. chapter 5 now up!
1. The news

**_Hiya! I havn't wrote a story on here in over a year now but I thought I would. I am totally obsessed with South Park at the moment lol so I thought I would write a story about it. I do not own South Park, it belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker (and comedy central). Well anyway, enjoy x_ **

_**PS please R & R**_

**LOVE, TEARS AND LAUGHTER**

**--1--**

**Stan Marsh walked into school as he did everyday with his best friend Kyle Brovlofski. They stood in the hallway by their lockers talking about their weekend.**

"**No way! How did you find that out!" asked the raven haired boy grinning.**

"**Kenny told me! Awesome huh!" said Kyle excitedly. **

**At that very moment, their good friend Leopold "Butters" Stotch walked up to them.**

"**Hey fellas!" said Butters with a cheery smile. **

"**Hey Butters" replied Stan and Kyle in unison. **

**Kyle and Stan had big smiles on their faces and were struggling not to laugh.**

"**Wh-What is it you guys?" he stuttered, nervously rubbing his knuckles together.**

"**Didn't you hear!" blurted Kyle.**

"**Hear a-about what?" asked Butters in a confused tone.**

"**Well, Cartman was apparently arrested!!!" replied Kyle happily, "Serves him right, the fat asshole!" **

**Stan laughed softly and was about to agree but the sound of the school bell interrupted him.**

"**Wow! That's real cool guys. Anyway, I sh-should head to my class now, I don't wanna be tardy again" said Butters as he began to rush off to Maths.**

"**I wonder why he was arrested, I hope Kenny's not absent today! I really want to know!!" exclaimed Kyle, still grinning from ear to ear. **

**Stan smiled as they began to walk down the corridor to science class.**

"**Yesss!" hissed Kyle as they entered the room. Stan wondered what he was so happy about and looked round the classroom. He almost immediately knew why Kyle was so happy, Cartman was nowhere to be seen. Kenny was fidgeting in his seat and waving at the two boys.**

"**Well?!? Tell us!" whispered Stan as he and his friend sat down in their usual seats either side of Kenny. Kenny chuckled and began scribbling on a piece of paper. Kenny always wrote notes to Stan and Kyle because nobody could hear him when he whispered with his normal orange parka on. He quickly passed the note to Stan who read it straight away.**

_Fatass is in Jail! Hahahaha! He got busted for shoplifting again! What a dumbass. They say he will be in there for a few days while they interview him and talk to his mom etc. He's getting a fine and everything!!!_

_Kenny._

_P.S. Dude have you SEEN Heidi today!! Hottttttttttt! Lol_

**Stan smiled to himself and quickly handed the note to Kyle. He watched as Kyles lips broke into a smile and began writing something on the piece of paper. Kyle passed the note back to Kenny and Stan peered over his shoulder so he could read the note too.**

_No I haven't seen her yet you perv, lol. How did you find out about all of this anyway?_

_Kyle_

**Kenny began writing and slipped the note back to Kyle,**

_Well, Cartman's mom was already on her way but they said they wanted to see a friend too. God knows how that is gonna help, damn Barbrady is a retard lol. They called me (you two were out) and asked me if he did it regularly etc. Obviously I said yes! Haha :D_

_Kenny_

**Kyle passed it to Stan who smiled and safely tucked it away in his bag before Mrs/Mr Garrison saw the note. Mr Garrison had been teaching 9th grade for a while now. Stan's mind wandered off to when they were 9 and had Mr Garrison. He remembered all the jokes they had played on him and quietly laughed to himself. He was brought back to real life when Kyle whispered to Kenny,**

**"How long d'you think Cartman will be in Jail for?"**

**Kenny shrugged his shoulders. Cartman had always been mean, since the day they had met. He had always been fat too. He hadn't matured at all scince 4th grade and probably wasn't planning too.**

**Suddenly, Wendy Testaburger rushed into the room breathing deeply.**

**"Sorry Mrs Garrison. I-I…" she trailed off and handed him/her (He was now a woman?) a note. Stan watched as Wendy sat down in her seat one row in front of him. He got butterflies as he watched her flick her long black hair behind her and pick up her pencil. He couldn't help noticing that her makeup was smudged, as if she had been crying. She started wearing make up in 7th grade and Stan thought she looked even prettier with it on…if it was possible. He wondered why she was late. She was never late. He shook away the thought and opened his textbook.**

**Later that day at the end of school Stan walked up to his locker as he normally did to find Kenny and Kyle quietly talking to each other. They looked concerned and stopped talking as Stan arrived.**

"**Hey guys, what were you talking about?" asked Stan casually.**

"**Urm…nothing" came Kenny's muffled reply.**

"**Kkkk…" said Stan raising an eyebrow.**

**He took out his books, closed his locker door shut and turned around when something caught his eye. Wendy was against her locker with her face buried in her hands. Stan could tell she was crying and felt deeply concerned. He still had feelings for her, he refused to admit it but he had liked her ever since she dumped him for Token. He couldn't help feeling worried and managed to fight the urge to give her a hug. Her best friend Bebe Stevens was by her side with an arm round her, softly talking to her and trying her best to cheer her up. Bebe sighed and flicked her curly blonde hair out of her eyes. She noticed Stan staring and began walking over to him. It took him a moment to realize he had been staring and he quickly looked away. Bebe stood infront of him and smiled, she thought it was cute how he still liked Wendy. He stood looking at the floor, his face almost as red as Kyle's hair. **

"**Hi" said Bebe.**

**Stan was forced to look up and politely smiled. **

"**You wanna know something…" said Bebe with a sweet smile, "You'll like it"**


	2. Time to think

**_Heyah! Hope you liked the last chapter, so heres another one! lol Please review it ) Stace xx_**

"**Well?" asked Bebe.**

"**Um… I…What?" Stan mumbled.**

"**Ill take that as a yes." She said giggling slightly, "Wendy and Token broke up."**

"**Really?!?" Stan cried looking excited. **

**Bebe nodded and smiled at Stan. He felt slightly uncomfortable now.**

"**And why would I care about that…" he blurted out, trying to sound cool.**

"**Oh I dunno…Just thought you'd like to know" she replied still smiling.**

"**Bebe!" called a voice from across the corridor. They both looked up to see Heidi Turner.**

"**Oh hey Heidi!" smiled Bebe giving her a friendly hug. Immediately most of the boys in the corridor turned to look at Heidi, she was considered one of the hottest girls in school along with Bebe. Kenny nudged Kyle causing him to bang his head on his locker door.**

"**Ow!" hissed Kyle.**

"**Sorry dude but look!" said Kenny taking off his hood. He always took off his hood around Heidi because he knew that a lot of the girls at school considered Kenny really hot without his hood. Kyle glanced at Heidi and then turned back around to put the rest of his books away.**

"**God damn it Kenny will you just ask her out already!" he whispered impatiently.**

"**Not yet…but in good time…" he said with a grin. Kyle rolled his eyes and closed the door to his locker. He turned to Stan who was bright red and awkwardly smiling.**

"**So you heard then…" said Kyle smiling.**

"**Shhhh!" hissed Stan, "She's right over there!" **

**Kyle chuckled. Kyle and Kenny had always known he still had feelings for Wendy but never brought it up.**

"**Now's your chance dude" said Kyle. "Go and comfort her or something."**

"**Noooooooo…" Stan moaned going even redder. **

"**Why not?" asked Kenny, not taking his eyes off Heidi. **

"**Because...I…We have to get home." Stan said swinging his school bag over his shoulder and walking toward the door.**

**Kyle followed him and so did Kenny (after walking passed Heidi and winking at her).**

**That night, after school Stan lay on his bed holding a photo of Wendy and him in third grade. Was this really his chance? Should he do something? He couldn't make up his mind. There was a knock at the door. His parents weren't home and Shelley was at her friends so he went downstairs to open it.**

**He expected Kyle, or Kenny, maybe even Butters to be standing on his doorstep but he didn't expect to see Bebe smiling at him. He raised one eyebrow.**

"**Hello…Um…What are you doing here?" he asked, puzzled. **

"**We need to talk Stan. Can I come in?" she replied sweetly.**

"**Urm…Ok?" he said standing to the side to let her in. She walked inside and sat down on Stan's comfy brown sofa. Stan shut the door and sat down beside her.**

"**What is it?" he asked nervously. She took his hand and began to speak.**

"**It's about Wendy." replied Bebe calmly. Stan's heart began to race and he could feel his cheeks burning.**

"**I told you…I don't care about her." he stuttered. **

"**Is that so…" she said smiling. Stan gulped.**

"**Y-yeah." he replied.**

"**Then why are you holding that?" she said pointing to Stan's left hand. He looked down to see he was still holding the picture from third grade, he had totally forgotten.**

"**W-well…I" he began. Bebe let go of his hand and put a finger to her lips.**

"**Its ok Stan. You're allowed to like her. I think its cute." she said softly.**

"**I…" he began again. He sighed and gave up, looking at his feet.**

"**Maybe you should call her?" Bebe suggested kindly.**

"**I…nah..," stuttered Stan. Bebe crossed her legs and looked up at Stan. **

"**Well at least talk to her at school tomorrow. I'm sure she would love that." she said.**

"**I, maybe…" he replied twiddling his thumbs.**

"**Aww." thought Bebe.**

**Most of the boys in Stan's year would kill to be sitting next to Bebe in their living room but Stan cared for Wendy and only Wendy.**

"**Well anyway, I'd best be off. Good luck Stan." Bebe said softly as she got up to leave. Stan followed her to the door silently. He had a lot of thinking to do and his head was spinning. Bebe gave him a friendly hug at the door and turned around to leave.**

"**Bye" he said quietly. He closed the door and headed back up to his room.**


	3. Phonecalls

_**Hiya! Hope you enjoyed the story so far, by the way in chapter one I accidentally put Wendy had blonde hair but I have changed it now lol. As for the rest, I think its OK lol. Thanks for the reviews guys ) and enjoy the next chapter xx **__**Stace xox**_

**-**

**Kyle sat at his desk chewing his pen. He began to write something in his book when the phone rang. He waited for his mother to pick it up but it kept on ringing. Kyle grunted and answered the phone.**

"**Hello?" he said.**

"**Hello Jew boy." replied the voice.**

**Oh great, just what he needed. A History essay due in tomorrow, his younger brother Ike and his friend Ben screaming in the next room and a fat piece of crap on the end of the phone. He let out a deep sigh.**

"**What do you want Cartman?" he said, already bored of the conversation.**

"**I got out of jail." he replied. Oh whoopee. Another thing to brighten up his day!**

"**Oh great…Oh wait a sec…I forgot, I don't care!" Kyle said angrily.**

"**You've never been in jail before, have you Kyle?" said Eric calmly.**

"**No. What's your point?" Kyle said.**

"**That's what I thought!" Eric said laughing, "Coz you're teachers pet!"**

**Kyle felt his blood boiling, take it to Eric Theodore Cartman to gloat about getting arrested.**

"**Fck you fatass! I am NOT teachers pet!!!" he shouted into the phone.**

"**Ner ner ner ner ner ner! I went to jail and you didn't!"**

"**Grrrr! Go eat some pie fat-boy!!" he screamed and put the phone down.**

**Kyle started to walk back to his desk when he realized his mother hadn't answered the phone like she usually did. He went downstairs to see why she didn't and found her talking to Sharon, his best friends mom. They were busily talking away so Kyle left them to it. Then the doorbell went.**

"**Oh dear god, I swear if that's Cartman I will punch him…" Kyle muttered under his breath. **

**He walked over to the door and opened it slowly, waiting to hear the voice of his fat friend. Instead he found his best friend Stan standing in front of him, looking at the floor and fiddling with his pocket.**

"**Hey…um Kyle. I need to talk to you…" he said quietly so that their parents didn't hear. Kyle grew slightly concerned. Stan never acted like this.**

"**Err…yeah. Sure come in." he replied and gestured to the stairs. They walked up the stairs silently and entered Kyle's bedroom. **

"**What is it Stan?" Kyle asked softly. **

"**Well I've been doing some thinking, and … I can't get any peace coz fatass keeps calling me."**

"**Ok… thinking about what?" Kyle asked.**

"**Don't laugh…." Stan replied shuffling his feet slightly.**

"**I won't, I promise. Thinking about what?" Kyle said.**

**-**

_**Sorry it was so short lol but I'm working on the next one at the mo and it should be longer :P xx Please Review x**_


	4. Heidi and Kenny?

**_Hi again! Got this chapter up quick didn't I lol! Anyway, enjoy ) xxx_**

-

"**Wendy…" he said quietly.**

"**Ohh…Right." Kyle answered.**

"**I think I want to go out with her again. But I don't know how to ask her. What should I do?" Stan said. Kyle could see that this was really bothering Stan.**

"**Umm…ask her out?" Kyle said, trying to be helpful. Stan looked at him as if to say "Oh gee, I guess your right…I'd never have thought of that". Kyle played his answer back in his mind.**

"**Well I guess that doesn't help…" he said chuckling.**

"**Nope, not really." Stan said smiling.**

"**Well, I could ask her for you." Kyle suggested with a smile. Stan's eyes lit up.**

"**Yeah! That's a good idea! But not yet, I mean she's only just broken up with Token." replied Stan. **

"**Yeah. I guess. Well, whenever you feel the time is right." Kyle said.**

"**Yeah, yeah! Thanks Kyle!" replied Stan giving Kyle a playful shove. Kyle laughed and for the next half hour they played their favourite computer game and watched a bit of TV. Then Stan's mom called up,**

"**Stan! Sweetie it's time to go home!" Stan frowned and got up off of Kyle's bed where they had been sitting.**

"**Coming mom!" he shouted down.**

"**Well see ya dude" Kyle said as he paused his video game.**

"**Bye." he replied, "and Kyle, thanks"**

"**That's what best friends are for!" Kyle said grinning.**

**The next day, as Kyle and Stan entered school they noticed two things.**

**1) Cartman was back **

**2) Heidi and Kenny were holding hands**

**Kyle and Stan walked towards there lockers. Almost immediately Cartman spoke up.**

"**Hey fags! How's it goin?"**

**The boys ignored Cartman's comment and began to put their books away. Once they had, they closed their lockers and turned their attention to Heidi and Kenny. Kenny was holding Heidi round the waist from behind and was resting his head gently on her shoulder. She said something and Kenny nodded, kissing her on the cheek and letting her go to class. Kenny walked over to the three astonished boys with a smug grin on his face.**

"**Hey you guys, s'up?" he said whilst putting his hood on over his messy blonde hair.**

"**DUDE!" exclaimed Cartman.**

"**What the hell was that??" said Stan.**

"**Oh nothing, 'cept I just got a date with HEIDI TURNER!" came his muffled reply.**

"**Lucky asshole!" muttered Cartman with a look of jealousy in his eyes.**

**Just then, Wendy and Bebe walked over to the boys' lockers with their arms linked.**

"**Hi Stan!" said Wendy with a sweet smile.**

"**Hey Kyle." said Bebe winking and waving at him.**

**Then the girls walked off again chatting away down the hallway.**

"**Dude! Dude did you see that!" Stan said excitedly.**

"**Huh…what?" said Kyle in a confused tone.**

"**Wendy just talked to me dude! She said 'Hi Stan'! Just like she used to!!" he replied. Just then Stan realized that Bebe must have told Wendy that he still liked her. He didn't know whether to feel mad or happy, but he didn't care because Wendy talked to him!**

"**Pussy." muttered Cartman under his breath.**

"**Shut up fat boy!" said Stan angrily. But he didn't let Cartman ruin his good mood. He was back in the game and knew exactly what he was going to do next…**


	5. Again?

**_This chapter is longer than the last few :P and I wrote it while listening to my three south park music albums lol. At the moment its 'Do you remember how it used to be in the third grade' lol. Anyway here is the chapter xxx_**

-

**Bebe woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and got up to turn it off. She opened her satin pink curtains and looked outside. The snow on the ground was glistening below her and the sun was shining. She loved days like this, even though it was cold, it was beautiful. She opened the window slightly and took a deep breath. She smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. As she returned to her room to grab her bag, she heard laughter outside. She wandered over to her window and stared down at the boy she had liked for the past year. She sighed as she looked down at the cute redhead. **

"**Hey guys! Wait up!" she called down to the four boys as she went downstairs to get her coat.**

"**Hey look Jew boy it's your little girlfriend," teased Cartman.**

"**Shut up fatass!" Kyle growled, blushing slightly. Everybody knew that Bebe had a crush on Kyle, but nobody could tell whether Kyle liked her back, except Stan. He told Stan everything, he could trust him. Kyle returned from his thoughts of Bebe when he heard snow crunching. He turned around to see the cute blonde smiling up at him. **

"**Hey Kyle!" she chirped sweetly.**

"**Hi." replied Kyle, smiling awkwardly. Stan grinned as he watched his best friend shuffle his feet and fiddle with his fingers. He took this as his cue to say something.**

"**Well we had best get going then. Don't wanna be late." he said happily as he began to walk on. Stan was bored of hearing Cartman and Kenny argue, and Kyle and Bebe talking about the weather. He became lost in thoughts of Wendy, how her black hair blew in the wind, how her pretty blue eyes sparkled and her-**

"**Have you talked to Wendy yet Stan?" asked Bebe, pulling him back to reality.**

"**Huh? Oh… No not yet. But I will…" he said grinning.**

"**Ok then, you know, we were talking about you the other day." she said, smiling.**

"**Really?! Woah! What did she say!?" he said, so eagerly that it made the younger teen jump. She giggled and carried on.**

"**I asked her if she still had feelings for you."**

**Stan gasped, shocked.**

"**Really? What did she say?" he asked impatiently. **

"**She said, 'I dunno…why?' And I said, 'just wondering,' then I said 'would you ever get back together with Stan?' She shrugged and said depends. Then the teacher told us to shut up haha" she said laughing.**

"**Oh…" he said, "Does that mean she's interested?"**

"**I think so yeah." replied Bebe casually, "But give it time, she's only just broken up with Token."**

"**Yeah…" said the dark haired boy, wandering back into his daydream. After about fifteen minutes of walking, the five of them arrived at school with a few minutes to spare. **

"**Hey, Wendy!" shouted Bebe as she spotted the small, dark haired girl down the hallway. As they met up, Bebe gave her a friendly hug and walked back over to the four boys with Wendy at her side.**

"**Hi Stan!" Wendy said with a smile. **

"**Hi." he said quietly. His face quickly reddened. Wendy giggled as she tucked a piece of her long black hair behind one ear.**

"**Hey look! Annie's back from Spain! Hey! Annie!" cried Bebe as she and Wendy ran over to the curly haired blonde. Once the two girls had left, Stan pulled Kyle away from Cartman and Kenny so that they could talk in peace.**

"**Kyle, I'm confused. I don't know when to ask Wendy out! I mean I know how to, but Bebe has totally confused me now 'coz she said that I shouldn't ask her yet 'coz she has only just bro-"**

"**Stan!" interrupted Kyle. "Dude you're speaking way to fast!" **

"**Oh...um...sorry" Stan replied chuckling, "But I need to know when to talk to her."**

"**Well, when she's gotten over Token I guess…" replied Kyle.**

"**And when will that be?" Stan asked.**

**"Err…dunno."**

**The two boys stood deep in thought for a few minutes until finally Kyle came up with an idea.**

"**Ask Bebe." he said calmly.**

"**Huh? I don't like_ Bebe_ dude…" Stan said raising an eyebrow.**

"**No, I mean ask Bebe when to ask Wendy. They're best friends, surely Bebe will know when Wendy's over Token." replied Kyle, quite proud of his idea. **

"**Oh yeah! I'm with you now! Yeah that's a great idea! Thanks dude you're the best!" Stan said as he began to jog off down the hallway. Kyle smiled to himself, what would that boy do without him. As Stan eagerly turned a corner he stopped immediately in his tracks. He stood open mouthed at the scene before him.**

**Wendy and Token were both leaning against her locker and chatting away happily. He saw Wendy giggle and look down at her feet. Could it be? Were they back together **_**again!**_

**Stan felt tears well up in his sky-blue eyes. He sighed and turned back round walking away sadly…**


	6. Mistaken

**_I'm trying to keep the chapters long so hopefully this one is too lol. By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed it ) xx And Im listening to my music again lol! Maybe it helps me concentrate, I'm listening to 'Save the rainforest' (Getting Gay with kids) lol. Anyway Ill shut-up now haha enjoy xx _**

**-**

**Wendy arrived at school quite early and decided to wait in the corridor until someone she knew came in. After about five minutes of waiting a smiley Token walked round the corner. **

"**Token!" she called happily. She saw a light blush cross his dark skin as he walked towards her.**

"**Hi Wendy, what's up?" he said with a grin.**

"**Oh nothing really, hey did you do your Math homework?" she replied sweetly.**

"**Hm? Oh yeah I did it, missed out a few questions though hehe." he said cheerily.**

"**Yeah same." she said struggling to open her locker. It didn't seem to want to open today.**

"**Need any help?" asked Token politely.**

"**No no, I can do it," she said with a smile. She gave it one last strong tug, but she pulled too hard… It swung open and hit her on the side of her head. She let out a loud groan. **

"**Woah! Are you ok?" said Token getting worried.**

"**Huh…oh er yeah. I think so," she said rubbing her head. She blushed in embarrassment. **

"**God I am so stupid" she said and Token chuckled. Wendy looked round to see if anybody had seen what she had done and saw a very upset Stan at the end of the corridor. Wendy wondered what was wrong as he turned around and slowly began to walk away.**

"**Something wrong?" asked Token kindly.**

"**Um..no I'm fine" she said, "Urm… I forgot I have to go and meet Bebe. I'll talk to you in Maths"**

"**Ok, see you then" Token replied. Wendy smiled and began to walk in the direction that Stan had dissapeared. She found him leaning against his locker looking at the ceiling miserably. **

"**Hi Stan" she said in her sweetest voice. Stan turned his head to look at her. **

**He sighed and turned back to look at the ceiling.**

"**Hey" he said quietly.**

**Wendy leaned next to him and studied him closely.**

"**Stan, what's wrong?" she asked softly.**

"**Nothing's wrong." he replied.**

"**This morning. In the hallway, when I was with Token," she paused, seeing Stan look even more miserable at the mention of Token. Then it hit her, he must have seen her giggling and blushing, he must have thought that… As soon as this thought struck her she smiled. 'How sweet, he really cares about me' she thought.**

**Stan saw her smile.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**Stan, I'm not with Token. You know that don't you." she said ignoring his question. She saw his eyes light up as he turned to face her.**

"**Really? Then why were-"**

**Wendy cut him off by lightly kissing him on the lips. As she pulled away, she saw his expression and giggled. Stan stood, shocked at what had just happened.**

"**Token and I are just good friends." Wendy said smiling. Stan still stood silently.**

**He knew he looked pretty stupid, but he didn't care because he just kissed **_**Wendy Testaburger**_**. He gulped.**

"**I… I…" he began. Wendy put a finger to his soft lips.**

"**I'll see you at lunch," she said smiling, "Bye Stan"**

"**I… bye." he replied with a grin. As she walked away, he began to take in what had just happened. **

**Just then, Kyle and Cartman jogged over to Stan.**

"**There you are!" said Kyle.**

"**Hey" Stan greeted them. He couldn't contain his excitement and was grinning from ear to ear.**

"**What is it?" asked Cartman casually.**

"**I just kissed Wendy!!" he replied.**

"**Woah dude! That was fast!" said Cartman.**

"**So are you dating again?" asked Kyle.**

"**Um…I think so…" Stan said chuckling. Kyle laughed and Cartman rolled his eyes. **

"**Hey, where's Kenny?" Stan asked. Kyle simply pointed behind him, and as Stan turned round he saw the blonde busily making out with Heidi Turner.**

"**Oh," Stan said laughing, "How long have they been dating now?"**

"**Urm… around two days I think." He replied.**

"**Wow, new record for Kenny!" Stan said and they both laughed. Then the bell went, so they headed off to History class.**


End file.
